Just be Cool
by Symmetrical-Neko
Summary: LizxSoul Oneshot. While Soul and Liz have had their eyes out for each other, they have been totally oblivious of the other's feelings. After finally getting a date, the oblivious couple try a bit too hard to impress the other. The game of playing it cool can lead to some unwanted results when two people don't know where to draw the line between acting cool and acting cold.


**With Valentines day around the corner I needed to upload and OTP fic. This has been sitting half finished on my google drive for god knows how long so I decided to finish it up. This fic is LizxSoul It's so rushed I'm sorry but I love these two so much. I also always loved the idea of couples being oblivious to the others feelings. gahhh im a sucker for that stuff. **

**I don't own Soul Eater**

His crimson eyes glanced to the right ever so slightly to get a peek at that charming girl he just couldn't take his eyes off.. She was sitting at a different table with her meister and younger sister. It looked like the younger sister was telling the two a story of sorts. Whatever she was telling them, she was really getting into it using exaggerated hand motions and facial expression. The older sister laughed gracefully, probably not even following the story. She was most likely just laughing about how cute her beloved sister was. In the midsts of it all, for a split second her blue eyes glanced in the direction of Soul's table. He immediately flicked his eyes away from the sight. No way he would be caught staring.

"You know she likes you too. Why don't you just ask her out or something. She may act calm around you she's been dying to know what you think of her." His meister said as she casually flipped her book page. "She thinks you like Tsubaki or myself."

"I d-do not like Liz." Soul huffed. "A-and there is no way she l-likes me either."

Maka looked up at him for the first time in their conversation. "Wow, either you took stuttering classes from Crona or you're lying to me."

"I'll have you know my stuttering classes are going well and Crona is a great teacher."

"Soul." She deadpanned.

"There's no way she likes me Maka." he denied again.

"She does! She says you're one of the coolest guys in school."

"Ughhh…" Soul frowned. "But I'm so not cool when I'm around her! I get all nervous and crap. She's going to find out I'm totally lame if we actually got together."

The pig tailed meister gave a frustrated groan. "That's it. I'm going over there." She said slamming her book shut and getting up. She ignored her weapon's desperate pleas as she approached the other table.

"You. Go out with Soul. Now." She demanded, pointing her index finger at Liz.

The blonde pistol jumped up in her seat at Maka's suddenness. "E-eh? Maka? Where did all this come from?"

"Can you please just tell Soul you like him already?" Maka sighed.

"And get rejected? Yeah right…"

A vein bulged on the meister's forehead. "Do I have to drag you over there myself and force you to confess to him?"

"Alright, alright fine… I'll do it…" Liz backed down. "But if I'm going to do it at least let me do it over text? I'd like to have some dignity left after he says no."

"Sure, that's fine. Just make sure you do it. And do it today…."

* * *

"Okay, Read it back to me again, sis." Patty instructed.

"Right… I got 'Hey Soul, I've been wondering for a while how you feel about me because I really like you. If you like me too we should hang out sometime'... No. there's not way that sounds cool, this is SOUL we're talking about." She shook her head, back spacing the entire message.

"Come on sis it wasn't bad." Patty frowned. "And neither were the last 34 messages you typed."

"Maybe they would be alright for any other guy. A cool guy like Soul wants a cool girlfriend, right? I need my confession to sound more… casual. Like I'm not making a big deal out of it."

"If that were the case you should have just sent the first one you typed. Someone who spends a half hour figuring out how to send one messages is definitely making a big deal out of it." Kid smirked as he entered the room.

"Okay yeah, but he doesn't know about what's been going on over here. For all he knows I just sent it on a whim. Okay let's see here…" Liz began typing at her keypad again.

"What did you come up with now?" Her meister asked.

The older Thompson cleared her throat."Okay here it is...'I like you. Do yu like me?' and I misspelled one of the 'you's'. I don't think I can get more carefree than that."

"I don't like it." Patty thumbs downed.

"I think you're mistaking insincerity for coolness." Kid frowned.

"You guys just don't understand, he'll think I'm uncool if I look too invested in this!"

"Fine, send it then." Kid shrugged. "Don't say we didn't warn you.

* * *

"Soul your phone beeped." Maka called out to her partner. She sat comfortably on the loveseat as Soul sat on the floor playing some race car video game.

"I'm busy." He brushed her off.

Maka glanced at the screen. "It's Liz."

Without a second thought Soul threw the controller and rushed to his phone. Maka watched as the animated car in his game went crashing into a wall.

"You're kidding… she just told me she likes me!"

Maka smirked with satisfaction. "Congratulations… you better ask her out on a date."

"Yeah.. yeah I totally should… Not right away though, I should wait a bit before replying."

"Uh… why? Just reply right now, you already saw the text."

"No, no, no. I gotta play it cool. Weird clingy guys reply within in minutes of getting a text." Soul explained. "She thinks I'm cool, remember?. If she finds out I'm not that cool then she's sure to change her mind about me."

"That's just silly. For one, Liz is not that shallow. She's probably just as nervous about this as you are. Secondly it's just plain rude to leave her waiting."

"Fine… I better make this sound cool at the very least."

Maka rolled her eyes. "I really don't see why you can't just respond normally to her. Liz isn't going to stop liking you."

"This is coming from Crona's girlfriend! What would you know? Crona won't ever think you're anything less than perfect. But unlike you, us normal people actually have to try to impress the people we like."

The scythe received a much deserved chop in the head by his meister. "Leave Crona and I out of this. Atleast we're not being fake too each other!" Maka huffed, angrily walking to her room. "Do what you want, but I hope your 'cool' act backfires."

* * *

"I-it's been three minutes." Liz gulped while staring at her phone. If you looked close enough you could see sweat starting to form on her forehead. "Three minutes since I sent it." she repeated nervously.

"Maybe he's not by his phone?" Her sister offered.

"I know when I text Soul it takes him forever to send a message back." Kid added. "Three minutes isn't something to get nervous over."

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I-I'm not nervous!" The older thompson forced out an unconvincing laugh. Finally easing the girls inner turmoil, the smart phone in her palm made a high pitched ding noise signalling a new message. "It's Soul!" She exclaimed quickly unlocking her phone.

"Sure, I like you too. Let's hang out tomorrow." Liz read off.

"He doesn't sound too excited." Kid frowned.

"Yeah, sound's like he doesn't care that much." Patty agreed.

"He's probably just on the fence still about liking me." Liz shrugged. "I mean there's probably other girls who have his attention too. But hey, atleast we got a date tomorrow! I'm gonna wow him for sure!"

"You can do it sis! As long as you don't do your pretend not to care thing like you did earlier… You're gonna do great!"

Kid nodded along with Patty"I agree, I don't think acting insincere will work the way you think it will. Just be your self."

"You guys wouldn't understand. It's not acting 'like I don't care'... It's called playing it cool. Which is something I must do if I'm going to impress Soul. Now… If you'll excuse me I need to go find an outfit for tomorrow." She took her leave from the room while her sister and her meister exchanged worried looks at each other.

* * *

"Damn it, he's late. Why didn't I think of that!" Liz outwardly scolded herself. "I even got here twenty minutes early… talk about lame." The oldest Thompson waited in the middle of the town square by a fountain for her date. They had planned to meet up with each other a little over 7 minutes ago.

She finally noticed a short albino boy making his way over to her. "He's here!" She squeaked but soon realized she was getting a bit too giddy. "Act cool Liz… you can do it. You've been waiting for this day for months now, don't screw it up." She took one last deep breath before plastering a friendly smile on her face to greet her date.

Soul too was trying his best to keep his emotions in check, which wasn't an easy task.

_'Damn it, the plan was to be 15 minutes late…. but I got so nervous I could only wait seven minutes.'_

"H-hey. Sorry I'm late. Hope you weren't waiting long." The scythe scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"N-no! I just got here actually!" Liz blurted. "Eheh… I was running a bit late too I mean…"

"Oh… well that works out then…" Soul trailed off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and casually rocked back and forth on his heals. "So uh… what should we do first. Wanna grab a bite to eat? I haven't eaten yet today." More like Maka wouldn't let him eat all morning so he would take her out to eat. He mentally cursed his meister for his starvation.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Liz nodded.

"Great then… I think there's this new place in town, we can try that out if you like."

Maka watched the pair make their way towards town from behind one of the park trees.

"Not bad so far. But I think they can do better than that."

"I-I don't see why we have to follow them M-Maka..." A timid voice whined softly. "S-soul's gonna catch us and get mad and I don't th-think I can deal with being yelled at."

Maka gave a reassuring smile to her significant other. "What kind of meister would I be if I didn't make sure my weapon's date went well?"

"H-he doesn't spy on our d-dates." Crona frowned.

"Yeah well that's we're nothing worth worrying over. Those two on the other hand are a different story."

* * *

The two weapons had their lunch at a sandwich shop that recently opened up in town. They shared their meal in an awkward silence while Crona and Maka peeked behind menus a few tables away. Even after they left the restaurant the two kept up their nonchalant act.

They were now making their way down the streets of downtown. Soul felt his phone vibrate; he predicted it would be his nosey meister before even glancing at the screen.

**_MAKA:_ _It's been 2 hours and you guys are hardly talking. Hold hands or something at least._**

_'How does she know we haven't been talking…. I swear to god if she's following us...'_

"Who ya texting?" Liz asked, tilting her head a bit.

"O-oh no one!" He quickly defended shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Just this girl who won't leave me alone." Well that wasn't a lie. However Soul didn't think about how that statement would sound to a girl he was currently on a date with.

Liz bit her lip anxiously. _'Other girls are texting him while we're on a date? I better step up my game or he'll lose interest.'_

"Oh, I totally know what you mean! Boys are texting me all the time. They just won't leave me alone sometimes." Liz said proudly, attempting to force some confidence into her bluff. "Y-you uh, you never mentioned other girls before. I guess I shouldn't have been so upfront with you if you had other girls you were talking to."

Soul felt his insides crumble at Liz's words. '_Crap I didn't mean that I was popular with the girls. Now she thinks I am! What do I do… The only girl I walk to is Maka, ugh why can't I be as cool as I claim to be.'_

"Nahh, it's cool. I don't really care much for all the girls who try talking to me." The albino scratched the back of his head while he searched for more unconvincing words. "Heh, yeah and there's a lot of them… yup… a lot of girls like me. Ehehe…"

She subconsciously bit her lip harder._ 'Ugh a track record of rejecting girls… Let's just hope there's some hope for me still…'_

The pistol weapon release her lip from the grip of her bite and smiled once again. "Well lets not worry about other guys or girls right now. The sun's setting soon, so let's head back to the park."

The couple found themselves sitting alone on a wooden park bench as the sun began setting in the background. They were silent, but not an awkward silence. It was a comfortable and peaceful silence.

Soul turned to glance at his date. Her lonely blue eyes stared off into the distance. The light setting sun made her blonde hair and pale skin seem to glow.

_'She really is pretty.'_ He sighed to himself. _'Wow I kinda want to kiss her… I probably shouldn't rush something like that though. I haven't even worked up the nerve to hold her hand.'_ He realized there was nothing less cool than a guy taking a girl out and being too nervous to make a single move. He sharply inhaled a breath of air and without a word placed his hand on top of hers.

Liz jumped up a bit at the sudden contact, her heart only raced more when she realized what Soul was doing. She turned to look at him questioningly but his eyes were glued straight ahead. He could feel her staring but refused to face her as he was sure he was blushing. Obviously something he couldn't get caught doing.

After realizing he wasn't going to acknowledge her Liz gave hopeless sigh. This noise most definitely caught Soul's attention.

"S-something wrong?" Soul asked as casually as he could.

She she shyly nodded and looked down at the ground. "To be honest… I- I'm not having a good time. I'm sorry."

"W-wait you're not?" Panic began to rise in his voice. _'Maybe she realized I wasn't as cool as she thought...'_

Liz shook her head. "No I'm not. But it's not your fault… so don't worry." She smiled weakly and stood up. "I just am not so good with acting detached it it's really ruining this date for me. I've been so worried and trying hard to put on a fake act that I haven't been able to enjoy a second of it.

"Worrying? Faking? What are you talking about?"

"Heheh, well you see this may sound lame, but I've been trying to act cool just so you would like me. I know someone like you wants a cool girlfriend but the truth is I'm totally not like this unemotional or detached. I actually really like you and I have for a while now but I've been too nervous to tell you. Heh, the only reason I did was because Maka forced me too and even then I spent over a half hour with Kid and Patty figuring out how to word my text message. I showed up to our date way early, and to be honest… I don't have other guys texting me. I'm so uncool and totally not the kind of girl you want."

Liz looked back down at her date who stared up at her with complete shock. She could only imagine the disgusted thoughts going through his head right now. She figured she deserved them, after all nothing is less cool than pretending to be someone you're not. She's heard Soul say that himself all the time. She should have been herself and accepted rejection long ago rather than dragging it out like this.

"I'm gonna go… sorry for wasting your time Soul." She forced and another feeble smile and turned away.

Liz only had to take a few steps to snap Soul out of his shock. "Hey wait!" He jumped up and quickly grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't… don't go…" he breathed out.

Liz turned around and blinked. "W-why?" She was sure he wouldn't want to see her anymore after that.

"The truth is…. The truth is I'm not that cool either!" He blurted.

"That's just ridiculous… you don't have to go that far just to make me feel better."

"N-no it's true! I've been forcing a cool act too for a while. The truth is I've liked you for a while too… Maka always catches me staring at you when you're not looking. She got fed up with it and that's why she told you to ask me out yesterday. The only reason I was late was because I forced myself to be… and I don't talk to other girls either. That was literally Maka texting me earlier today. I was afraid if I wasn't the cool guy you thought I was you'd change your mind about me."

Liz blinked again in surprise. "R-really?" The scythe gave an embarrassed nod. The blonde weapon broke out in laughter, the first genuine smile all day. "Looks like we're both kinda lame, huh?"

The albino scratched the back of his head and smirked. "Yeah we are. But you're totally the lamer one! 30 minutes to send a text? Oh please." he teased.

"Me? What about you and your staring at me all the time. Talk about creepy!" She teased back playfully.

The couple broke out in another fit of laughter. The tension in the air around them floated away. They were finally free.

"How about we start over. Let's go on a real date tomorrow. And no acts or fake coolness. What do ya say?" Soul offered.

Liz nodded eagerly. "I would like that alot. Although I don't have to be home right away… let's hang out a bit longer." She smiled. Soul smiled back in agreement.  
"So… what would you like to do now?"

**Crona and Maka prolly just went home afterwards or something, idk. Hope everyone has a lovely valentines day~**


End file.
